Blood Elf Boy Love
by Taiyr
Summary: When a bloodelf rouge stalks a new deathkight of the Horde he will get more than he bargined for. A story for the hardcore WOW fans and if you like boy on boy action i added a slutty female charecter so it can appeal to all audiances First fic! comment!
1. Chapter 1

(Midday in Ogrimmar a Blood Elf Rouge sits in the Inn located in the Valley of Strength)

"Some more Honeymint Tea my good umm….. Sir?" I sat on the uncomfortable bar stool looking straight into the green face of an annoyed orc. "listen here pinkie first off my name is Morag, Second thing is this is a bar if you are going to be sitting here and taking up space you need to get something more stronger than that sissy drink your have there" the orc said as he filled up what had to be a keg sized mug with some sort of pungent liquid and handed it off to a Tauren who sat two stools away. "Im sorry umm… can I perhaps have a glass of Eversong Wine if you have any?" he looked at me as if he gave up. He sighed "Sure thing pinkie coming right up." I relaxed and reminded myself that this was a safe place, no sooner had that thought crossed my mind when a large axe suddenly buried itself a foot into the barstool next to me splitting it right down the middle like a banana. "TAI! BY THE SUNWELL CONTOL YOUR SELF!" I yelled at the slender figure that squatted next to me pulling the axe up, usually my sisters scenes would have the Silvermoon royal guard dragging her away kicking, but not here instead this act of brutish destruction was met by cheers from the bar patrons around us. A troll approached my sister his green dreadlocks covered his face. "Why hello there mon why don't we find a place where there aren't no spoil sports" he said glancing at me "Sounds like a good time, Don't wait up for me Rei" she said giving me a wink and walking out with her new friend trailing behind checking her ass out as she swaggered out of the inn.

My name is Rei Rurike and I am a Sin'dorei or as we are more commonly referred to a Blood Elf. If you want to know a little of my background I was away training in the Rouge arts during the destruction of Quel'Thalas. And was along with Lor'themar Theron as he removed the remnants of the undead scourge from our home and reclaimed it for our people once more… "Scourge…." I whispered the word under my breath, even the thought of those beast had my blood boiling I griped the glass that Morag just brought to me "Enjoy pinkie" I was too lost in thought to answer I just gave him a slight nod, he looked at me as though he understood and went to the other side of the counter breaking up an argument between two grunts who must have had one too many drinks. "SOMEONE GET A ROPE!" I nearly fell backwards first words that exited my lips where. "Shit! Tai what did you do?" I ran out of the inn onto the streets of with Morag's voice following me. "HEY YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THE STOOL!" I ignored it fearing for what my sister had done this time. I ran straight into the muscular green back of a city grunt, he turned and looked down at me. "Eh what's your problem?" I got up back to my legs shakily. "I umm I'm sorry I was just wondering what's ummm… going on? Does it involve a blood elf female who can't control her temper?

He pointed to the street and I that's when I saw it. Coming in thru the main gates getting greeting by booing, threats, yells of outrage and a torrent of rotten fruit was one of them. The most terrifying of the Lich kings champions, Mounted on the back of what appeared to be an unholy steed. My breath quickened my rage was quickly rising ."A death knight…" I said without realizing it "Yes it must be a gift from the scourge, give us something to take our frustrations on" The orc smirked a wicked grin. The monster had black armor on and dismounted and headed in to speak with our Warchief. "Why… How did he get into Ogrimmar?" I asked but no one answered I suppose they were thinking of various ways to eliminate this intruder once the official order had been given but for now… for some reason the guards did not touch him. My hands with minds of their own met my hips and I gripped my daggers. Then suddenly our Warchief spoke his voice boomed throughout the city. "Horde, hear the call of your Warchief! Today marks the first of many defeats for the Scourge! Death knights, once in service of the Lich King, have broken free of his grasp and formed a new alliance against his tyranny! You will welcome these former heroes of the Horde and treat them with the respect that you would give any ally of Ogrimmar! For the Horde!" What in the name of…. Death knights… Allies… how could this be? Those beasts are responsible for countless murder and slaughter. The black armored knight stepped out into the street once more. He was not met by yells, flying objects or violent outburst. He instead had countless eyes of wary citizens studying him. Almost leisurely he marched thru the crowd that dissipated a path for him letting him pass. Things where strange indeed, I had to keep an eye on him, he must be up to something. He's an agent of the scourge a walking monstrosity though… he didn't seem menacing now.

As I prepared to stealth into the shadows two strong arms pulled my body hard against a slender but hard tummy, the impact to my head was strangely cushioned. "Just let it happen…. I'll make you see heaven" a familiar voice whispered. "Tai you know I hate it when you do that" I said annoyed my eyes staring blankly ahead "Now get my head out of your breast" she replied throwing her head back and laughing "Oh c'mon you little fairy lighten up you know you love it" after her statement she moved my head in a reverse motorboat manner, my body limp in disbelief I continued my annoyed glare "Please stop it… people are staring…" Tai knew that when it came to strength she had me beat and she took full advantage of this every time she could, a troll shaman passed by almost tripping over himself as he stared at the spectacle. "OK THAT DOES IT" I had the last straw, before she knew it I was out of hands (and breast for that matter) and behind her entirely. Before she had time to react my fist met her kidney and she was down "You know I hate resorting to violence" rolling on the ground looking as she was about to cough up blood she spurted "Dam it I hate it when you shadow step on me. That's cheating!"

I looked around for my original target, he was nowhere in sight. "See what you made me do? Now I lost him, thanks a lot Tai" She slowly got back up on her feet but was slightly hunched over she had a look in her eye that said 'I'm going to slug you, instead she proclaimed suddenly regaining her stamina "I saw him first, and when I get him alone, you best believe I'm gonna give him a proper Horde welcome" She then brandished her axe a menacing grin adorned her pretty face. "Hell no, you're going to go cool off, go grope some Tauren or something you love doing that" But before I could finish my sentence she was off. I would usually just let her go on her little fools errands. This time was different there was real danger, I knew if I got in her way it would not go well for me so I sheathed into the shadows keeping up with her pace. What is this uneasy feeling that I'm getting...

(End of Chapter one) ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

(We see a Death knight in full armor walk out of the city of Ogrimmar and onto the desert of Durotar, WARNIN PERSPECTIVE CHANGE! Story now being told by the point of View of Sesh the Death knight)

What to do what to do free will is a luxury I had not enjoyed in a long time. My people are now a part of the Horde "Ha…" I chuckled remembering how I had battled these warriors in my life. Seems like the Horde will take anyone in. "HEY YOU THERE STOP! Looking for a good time?" I was positive that what I heard was not directed at me but I turned anyways. Looking at me down the dusty entrance of the city was a blood elf like me, female blond long hair and carrying a crude battle axe. "How our people have fallen from grace" she narrowed her eyes at me then instantly smiled "Hey no need to get snappy with me I just thought that you may be lonely and could use some female friendship" I did not trust her, well in my defense I don't trust anyone last person I trusted turned out to be a member of the Cult of the Dammed and that's how I got to my current state, another story another time. "Get out of my sight" I turned walking west towards a river, the annoying pest kept at it.

I sighed I was not going to put up with this bitch I spotted a barn which looked seemingly empty, its only inhabitants where a pen full of Rocktusk boar. "Hey does your equipment even work anymore? I've always wondered that about you guys" she had caught up to me and was addressing me in a sweet voice, harlot I knew her game she was waiting for me to lower my guard. We entered the barn together and I turned around looking her face to face, "Leave now or I'll kill you" she reeled back a little, a look of shock on her face, she then regained her composure. The sweet annoying girl mask was gone now she smirked I saw murder on her face "Sweetie you picked the perfect spot for some fun extracurricular activities" with one hand she used unreal strength to swing her battle axe, I jumped back just in time."How amusing…" I mused I acted cool and unimpressed but in reality I felt a twinge of fear I had underestimated her I knew how bad mistakes like this could lead all too well I needed to take her out fast "Now die" I put my hand in front of me as though I was reaching out to her and sent out my icy touch. She met the full force of my attack and crumbled." You won't last"

"No… Tai! YOU BASTERD!" A male blood elf appeared at the doorway, he had daggers out and a look of dread and worry in his face as he saw the girl writhe in pain on the floor "Stop it! Make it stop please! I'm so cold! Ah!" he knelt down besides her checking her for injuries "I'm afraid she can't be helped by you she deserves what she is getting right now" she stopped struggling and curled up "so cold… it's so cold.. Help me… please…" He looked up at me with pleading eyes I felt a small feeling in the pit of my stomach, was this pity? Tears rolled down his face on to her rapidly paling skin. I could see on his face that his mind was racing. "Get me a blanket... anything… please… I don't want to be cold anymore…" he held her close muttering and sobbing he managed to ask "what did you do to her…" I may be feeling regret now "She is infected with my frost fever, she attacked me she should have expected me to defend myself" he shook his head "She is all I have… please don't do this" I stammered "well I may be a able to cure her if maybe you could…" he looked up at me reading my intentions

"I'm… I think… I'm sorry" the rouge looked desperate stood up to his feet and came up to me pushing me onto a hammock that was in the hut. "What is the meaning of this?" before I could say anything else I could say anything else his lips met mine, I clutched him almost about to pull him off but then I felt something… warmth…I could actually feel his warmth against my body. "You're….um I mean… that was… nice" I looked past his shoulders trying to avoid eye contact with him. He pressed his body draped in leather armor against mine and kissed my neck over and over again. I closed my eyes and felt that guilt again. Should I tell him that frost fever last no longer than two minutes and is almost always nonfatal? He removed his shirt and I stared at his toned chest, I decided that I would tell him after. Was it ok? For me to try this, I haven't done anything such as this for so long… let alone with another man, but as I inspected him with my eyes I saw he was extremely handsome. In all the commotion I didn't have time to appreciate his face and his slender but toned body. Leaning in close I met my lips with his left nipple as I made contact he recoiled a bit. "Ah! Your freezing cold!" I felt defeat he was right I was as cold as the grave I couldn't make love with this perfect creature without causing him great displeasure. "Hold still and don't struggle" I placed my hand dead center of his chest and he squeaked out a moan, I concentrated, he felt it "What... What's happening to me? I feel tingly and warm" I replied gleefully "I'm boiling your blood, I usually do this to attack and torture my foes letting them boil from the inside out but in your case" I moved in for his nipple again catching it in my lips gently nibbling it for a few seconds as he moaned this time in pleasure I went up to meet him in the face as I whispered "I'm barley using it to raise your body temperature so you don't feel any displeasure from my cold dead body" he looked back at me and whimpered not one of pain agony or sorry, he whimpered wanting he was enjoying this and he wanted to experience more of what I had in store.

"I see that I have your attention" I wanted to grab and hold his enthusiasm for as long as I could and I knew there was one sure way I could accomplish this. Turning him over I laid him on the hammock placing my thumbs in his beltline I began to remove his pants, he didn't resist me or struggle at all "Please don't look…" he muttered I then saw why he didn't want me to be attentive. I was gazing at his semi erect cock lying sideways, I aroused him? I heated up his pelvis with my blood boiled he let out a slight moan and lifted his hips up into the air slightly then I had done what I never would have dared when I was alive, I grabbed his hard member and held it in my palm I gazed admiring the size for a moment, then I proceeded to wrap my fingers around it and I began to stroke it "Stop It feels too good already!" I was giving pleasure instead of pain my mind raced I hadn't given pleasure to anyone in years only pain. Let alone a man this was going too quick for me to think logically I just had to go along for the ride I knew if I moved my hand faster it would increase his pleasure, so I did I stroked his cock feeling it pulsate in my hand, I watched at he moaned and writhed as his hips moved upward to meet my hand with every downward motion. Suddenly without warding he thrust his hips up I felt his cock pulsate and warm cum covered my face I closed my left eye to avoid being blinded, "What the… Why did you do that?" I demanded suddenly realizing some of his semen had landed in my mouth. I felt it so full of warmth "I'm… I'm so sorry! I tried to warn you" he blushed and covered his face with his hands. I was no longer angry. I wanted more….

(End of Chapter two) ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

(Rocktusk farm a hut outside the gates of Ogrimmar, a Blood elf warrior female recovers slowly from a counter attack, WARNING PERSPECTIVE CHANGE! You are now seeing thru the eyes of Tai)

The cold slowly started to fade away from my system, the pain was so excruciating that I was completely oblivious to all that was happening around me. I opened my eyes only to see a blurry world, "Ughhh…" I haven't felt this hung over since the party at Saltheril's Haven when I woke up naked with three guys equally as naked . I remembered what happened as everything slowly started to come back to me. Staying on the ground so I could play dead till I was fully ready to strike a weird smell crept up my nose. It smelled like… hmmm it smelled like sex. It must be just be my injury messing with my senses. As my eyes adjusted further I saw my axe only a foot away from my face I could reach and grab it but I had to know where that asshole was so I could strike him down in one fluid movement. Scanning the room I saw movement the hammock against the wall the Death knight was on top of someone… Wait, the death knight was gay? No wonder he spurned my advances. I tried to control my laughter as I saw his face covered in jizz, it's not like I haven't shared his situation from time to time. But it was refreshing to see someone who came off so menacing brought down like this, he did seem to be enjoying himself though.

"Ok my little friend let me see if I can return you the favor" he removed his armor I stared at his naked body and licked my lips. Not too shabby he was going about this quick. He lifted whoever he was planning to do up putting his legs up to his hips and started to position his hips outside his partner's entrance. Now was my chance I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed my Ax "Die Zombie!" I screamed as I struck the back of his head with the butt of my weapon. Ha! He didn't see it coming he toppled out cold right on... "Rei! What the fuck are you doing?" He let out a big yelp as the jerk knight lay unconscious on top of him. "Tai! Your ok! Ah!DAMIT" I stared trying to piece together what had happened. "Rei… explain…" I glared at him wondering every possibility except the obvious. "Ah well you see I was worried about you going after him all on your own, so I stealthd and hid following you, when he attacked you i… I unstealthd and tried to help you then…" beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and he had a look on his face that made it seem like he was in pain. Then it hit me "So you decided that fucking him was the best course of action?" my hands griped my ax so had it sent splinters into my palm. "I was scared i wasn't thinking clearly, can you help me out? I am stuck." Just push him off you wuss." His face was flushed with red. "Well you see the thing is he had his hard cock prodding my ass about enter me, when you knocked him out… you sort of knocked him in as well"

I paused and considered this for a moment. "HAHAHAHAHA are you serious?" I clutched my sides and bent over laughing all the while Rei glared at me "Your being a pain in the ass right now" I quickly retorted "At least I don't have a pain in MY ass right now" I went up to them and spanked the Death Knights ass hard. I think that made him go the rest of the way in because Rei's eyes went wide open then rolled to the back of his head "ok ok but I thought you fairies liked it up the pooper" I said as I grabbed the deadweight off Rei and pulled the death knight off fast. Hearing a plop as he 'exited' Rei he squeak then sighed with relief as he let his legs down and slowly started to lift his body. "Ima have some fun with him now too" Rei looked at me worried "Tai please don't do anything else haven't we gotten into enough trouble already and what do you mean by that anyway?" I bound his hands and feet with some rope I spotted under the hammock as Rei got clothed. I threw him over my shoulder and started off back to the city Rei trailing behind me struggling to run and put his shirt back on at the same time. "Hey where are you taking him Tai? What are you planning" he asked as we entered the main gate two guards gawked as we passed. "It may have been wise to put some cloths on him first" Rei muttered in a low sarcastic voice "Naw you think?" we entered the inn and Rei protested "What are we doing here? I thought we were going back to our hovel" my ol' pal Morag stared at us as we entered the door "Hey Blondie how many times do I have to tell you, stop bringing naked or half naked men into my bar!" I chuckled at him and propped my baggage up in the bar stool next to mine only to have his head fall forward and thump against the counter "oh don't be such a spoil sport Morag and get me some Mulgore Firewater, one for my good friend here" He shook his head and went off the get my drinks I blew a raspberry with my lips as I tried to block out the constant droning that kept dribbling out of my brothers mouth which by now sounded like this to me. "Tai blah blah blah uncivilized blah blah blah naked blah blah blah" Morag put both drinks on the bar and walked off to tend to a passed out troll drooling on the bar "Bottoms up!" I shouted downing my drink then looked over to my passed out compadre "Hey if you're not going to drink that and you want me to have it then don't say anything at all" he didn't stir I took the drink mockingly from in front of him and gulped it down

Now drunk I started to converse with the Orc sitting in the stool to my left "So then after I got a few drinks into him…. Hic! I finally got Thrall to agree to sign my chest Haha! Top that" I proclaimed downing some more Firewater. "Well Did I ever tell you about the time I met Varok Saurfang? I asked him to sign my massive pectoral muscles. He backhanded me instead, which is why I sometimes forget things now. It was totally worth it" I stared at him for a few seconds then put my arm around him and laughed "Hahahaha that's why you're my favorite green skin Orkus, your stories top them all" suddenly I felt a sharp pain run down my side and I fell off the bar stool clutching my side which was now quickly losing all feeling. "Ah! What the hell!" I looked at my attacked it was Rei his dagger in hand "How many times do I have to tell you? I hate resorting to violence. Don't worry it's just a scratch but I coated my dagger in numbing poison so you'll be incapacitated for all the time I need" He scooped up his boy toy over his shoulder and headed out "GET BACK HERE!" I yelled in vain as he turned and disappeared. Well this was just great now what am I going to do? First things first I had to get what I needed "Morag I need you!" he responded "What is it?" I cheerfully replied "Give me some more Firewater I need a pick me up"

(End of Chapter three) ^.^


End file.
